


When the mouse meets the snake.

by Seylie_vasyf



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, extremely cheesy, happiness, just want them to be happy, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seylie_vasyf/pseuds/Seylie_vasyf
Summary: The sun was already all the way up in the sky and the heat, without being excruciating, was a little too much for some. Some of the lady guests were holding their hair up, enjoying the fresh wind that blessed their neck and armpits.A tiny figure was running between the reception’s white chairs, chasing a wailing brown and grey-striped cat. The toddler was about four years old, and he tripped every now and then on the bottom of his pants. He had a round face, brown eyes and short raven black hair. He always displayed a mischievous smile and seemed to like making messes everywhere he went.At some point during the chase, he lost track of the cat and his attention got immediately drawn by an abandoned guitar near the stage.





	When the mouse meets the snake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! So I originally wrote the story for my best-friend who is the ultimate Sizzy shipper, although I personnally think Jimon is endgame. So I'm not really sure I got their personnalities right but I tried anyways. Really hope you enjoy it!  
> Any feedback of any kind would be greatly appreciated as I only wish to improve my writing.
> 
> PS : English is not my mother-tongue but I hope it's still understandable!

The sun was already all the way up in the sky and the heat, without being excruciating, was a little too much for some. Some of the lady guests were holding their hair up, enjoying the fresh wind that blessed their neck and armpits. 

A tiny figure was running between the reception’s white chairs, chasing a wailing brown and grey-striped cat. The toddler was about four years old, and he tripped every now and then on the bottom of his pants. He had a round face, brown eyes and short raven black hair. He always displayed a mischievous smile and seemed to like making messes everywhere he went. 

At some point during the chase, he lost track of the cat and his attention got immediately drawn by an abandoned guitar near the stage. 

As he was fiddling with the strings, several guests had turned their heads to him, smiling warmly and laughing at his inexperienced way of playing the guitar. 

Suddenly, a shadow covered the sun above his head, and he laughed as two strong hands lifted him from the ground and threw him in the air. As he recognised the face of the person holding him, the little boy threw his hands around his neck as he yelled : “UNCLE AL!!!”

The tall man smiled broadly, flashing some incredibly white teeth as he held the boy closer to him. “What were you doing you little devil?” “I was chasing uncle’s cat and then I lost it and then I saw dad’s guitar and then...” “Okayokayokay, I got it!” The dark-haired man couldn’t help but laugh at all the cuteness emanating from his nephew. “You should be in the back with all the other kids though. Who will be bringing the rings if not you.”

“Well... I don’t really want to do it anymore...” The small boy had lowered his head and a red shade was covering his pale cheeks. The broad man kneeled before him and held the small head up, a perfect set of matching black-haired looking at each other. “Why not? You were so excited about it just yesterday.” 

“Yes but I heard mom talking with someone on the phone yesterday and she said she was worried something will go wrong, and, well...”. The boy’s face fell. “Everyone always says I make messes. Today is important for mom and dad and I don’t want them to hate me...” 

“Oh Levi.” The man hugged his now crying nephew, trying to contain his smile. “You know that your parents love you very much, right?” Levi nodded against his uncle’s shoulder. “And you know that you are the most important person to them, right?” Another nod, followed by a sniffle. “So let me tell you that there is nothing you could ever do that would ruin anything for your parents, especially when you know who your father is.”

“Really?” The boy had raised his head, wiping away some of his tears. 

“Really. No matter what happens today with the rings, your parents wouldn't be any less proud. Plus, I know that nothing will happen to those rings if you’re there to protect them.” 

“That’s true!” Levi’s smile returned. “Mom has tasked me to protect the rings and...” A flash of panic crossed the boy’s eyes as he started to search his pockets. “Oh no! I forgot to take them! Auntie is gonna be so mad!” And with that he was off running to the back. 

The man felt a hand on his shoulder as he got up, turning around to meet his husband’s golden eyes. “You’ve got some snot on your shoulder love.” The two burst out laughing before heading to their seats at the front. “They grow up so fast, I can’t believe he’s already four.” “Me neither. Seems like yesterday when you attempted murder on the man who planted his seed in your sister.” The yellow eyed man snorted, and with a flick of his fingers made the snot vanish.

“Don't you ever use that expression ever again!” A proper look of disgust covered the handsome man’s face as his husband smiled in an evasive gesture. “How quick does it all change, huh” he whispered, stroking his tattooed man’s hair. 

Suddenly, everyone stopped chatting and laughing as piano music started to resonate in the grove chosen for the venue. 

The groom, who had been until then standing near the altar talking to his sister, turned around, displaying the brightest smile on the sweetest face. His brown locks were falling on his forehead, and he had to blow on the wild strands covering his eyes so he could take in the sight that was offered to him through his teary eyes. 

The most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen was walking towards him, her perfect raven hair contrasting with her pale face. All of her features were evenly disposed and she appeared to be the happiest woman in the world. Each step she took was followed by a sniffle from the man at the other end of the aisle. When she finally arrived next to him, she kissed her father who had walked her down the aisle before he went back to sit with everyone. When the broom finally took off the red veil that marvelously matched her crimson dress, he couldn’t help but gasp. 

“Wow... Izzy you’re...” Unable to find the words to describe his wife to be’s beauty, the young man took her hand and started massaging her palm, forgetting about everyone around them. Breathing deeply in, he managed to say but a sentence. “You look amazing. I’m so lucky.” 

Izzy grinned as she answered “So are you Simon. You’re really hot in that tux too.” 

Simon’s cheeks flushed a bright red, and his trance only broke when someone coughed rather loudly. It was Jace.  The blond shadowhunter was sitting next to Alec, on the first row, the latter sitting next to Magnus. Lady Fur, the warlock’s new cat, was silently pacing between the guests. For the most part, he had made his place within the family.

Levi, who was considered as much a Lightwood as it gets, had conquered everyone’s hearts the moment he was born, and it seriously helped Simon to ensure his place as Izzy’s official and eternal partner, as he liked to think it. Alec wasn’t too happy about the pregnancy at first because he thought Simon was too much of a child himself to assume having a son. He quickly found that there could be no better father for Levi than Simon. 

Jace on the other hand always enjoyed breaking those moments the two shared, for a reason that Simon still ignored to this day. It wasn’t exactly to piss them off as it was more to remind them that they were not the only two persons on the planet. Simon believed that deep down Jace had accepted him as Isabelle’s husband, the same way it had taken him so long to admit he was his friend. He had even helped him propose to her after all. After glaring at him, Simon turned back to his bride, eyes gleaming. Jia Penhallow began the service, and everyone wept and smiled. 

A short while later came the moment of the rings exchanges. Little Levi walked down the aisle, the rings carefully placed on a cushion. His gaze was focused on them, and he was biting his lips from the stress. When he finally approached his aunt Clary, his mother’s maid of honor, she gave him a big thumbs up along with a proud look. Both his parents got down on their knees and hugged him, forgetting the rings for a while. As he stepped back, he held out the cushion so that his parents could each take their rings. Simon was the first to grab Izzy’s ring. He turned back to her and started his vows.

“Isabelle Lightwood, where should I start? I can’t tell you that I knew this day would come from the first time we met because, well... You scared the shit out of me” Everyone started to laugh and Isabelle tried to hide her proud face with her bouquet.

“Wait, no, hum... Rather than scared, I was impressed. Everything about you was impressive, actually. And still is. From the way you stand tall no matter what, to the way you always solve everyone’s messes without ever complaining. I don’t know when I started to see you as more than a lethal beauty... Probably after the whole Valentine’s crisis. You were so brave during the battle and...” He paused, not sure how to follow. 

“Damn Clary you were right. I should have worked on my vows.” Other small laughs pierced through the otherwise silent room. 

“And you held us all together, despite your own pain.” Simon could see the Lightwoods hold their breath, and he instantly started regretting what he had just said. Until the hand he was holding started squeezing him tighter. His eyes met with hers and he saw that she was encouraging him to go on. 

“From that very moment, I knew that no matter what I’d spend the rest of my life with you. You make me better, stronger, funnier..” Jace got caught in a coughing fit “... and you have made it so that I could never imagine the rest of my life without you or Levi in it.” He brought her hand closer to his chest, pressing the ring to the tip of her finger. 

“Isabelle Lightwood, forever and ever, I am to be your loving husband, and I shall praise everyday spent in your company.” 

Everyone applauded as Izzy took her husband’s ring in her hand. “Simon Lewis, what should I say? You are probably the person I was the least to marry, yet I couldn’t imagine myself standing in front of someone else.” They exchanged two glowing smiles before she resumed. 

“At first, I didn’t understand why we had to bear with you on every mission. You never stopped talking and making silly jokes like nothing ever mattered. You seriously pissed me off every damn time.” Simon could see Jace grinning. 

“I think it was when I thought I had lost you forever that I realised just how deeply in love I was. The fact that you couldn’t remember anything but my name only scared me more because I felt so close yet so far away from your heart. I promise you that from now on, I will take care of this family, and make sure our Levi never has to go through a similar situation.” Izzy put the ring at the tip of Simon's finger. 

“Simon Lewis, forever and ever, I am to be your loving wife, and I shall praise everyday spent in your company.” Jia blew her nose before finishing. 

“You are now free to kiss each other.” And they did. Their faces melted together as everyone applauded, the sound so strong that even Jace’s sudden coughing fit couldn’t be heard. 

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. Levi was playing tag with Max and Rafael, and Magnus purposely slowed his children down so that the small one would have a tiny chance to win. Alec looked at his family with a satisfied smile on his face, his hand still on his husband’s. 

Clary and Jace were chatting lightly as they watched Simon and Izzy take on the dancefloor, waltzing smoothly through every songs. 

One thing was certain : those two were to make one of the strongest, most welded, happiest family the shadowhunter's world would ever see. 


End file.
